Make a Wish
by MongooseXO
Summary: Runa never meant to become evil. But she did. She became twisted, dark and couldn't drop her desire for revenge. She will hurt anyone to get what she wants. Co-written with Adrienna. OC. Main canon character: Arwen. Rated M for violence and dark and disturbing themes.


**Make a Wish**

Author: MongooseXO  
Co-author: Adrienna

Rating: M. Loads of violence, gruesome and disturbing images, and a very dark story.

Disclaimer: This story is set in the fictional **Middle-Earth, **which belongs to **J.R.R Tolkien. **I do not own anything. But Runa is mine. And Evien, Corona and Vanwa belong to Adrienna. I'm just borrowing them. With permission.

A/N: Co-written with the amazing **Adrienna. **Adrienna is currently writing a story involving my OC Runa. If you want to read her story so far, it's called To Whatever End.  
But I wanted to focus this story on Runa, my beloved, and very evil OC. Adrienna did the editing, and will write some chapters too, so once again,  
**Thank you, Adrienna, for being an amazing co-author. You are such an inspiration, my dear, and an absolute blessing.**

This chapter is written by: MongooseXO

Prologue: Close Your Eyes and Make a Wish

Runa had never been scared of the dark. The dark was like a camouflage, swallowing her up until she was invisible, and no one could hurt her. The deep indigo sky was dotted with glowing silver stars in their millions, flashing and smiling down upon her. The moon was a thin sickle in the sky, a slender shining crescent. Clouds of grey idly floated, veiling some of the stars that glowed weakly behind the veneer of the clouds.  
Runa was on the damp grass, her palms flat against the cold dew-dotted earth. Her eyes were unfocused and absent as she stared over the constellations. The only noise to be heard was the sound of nocturnal birds flittering amongst the foliage, and the light howling of the wind as it rang through the trees and through the dark of the sky.  
Runa loved watching the sky. It was more fascinating at night, when she could observe the stars and the way they formed shapes, and she was particularly interested with the moon and its cycle. She didn't understand it, but sometimes the moon was round and full, and sometimes it was a semicircle, sometimes it was a slender crescent, and sometimes there was no moon at all.  
Her nails scrabbled at the ground as she gracelessly clambered to her feet. She rubbed her hands together to brush off some of the dirt, but mud had settled in the lines of her palms, so she decided she would wash them off in the river later. She was wearing her nightdress, which was of a silken material of very soft pink. Her dark brown hair flowed to her bosom in glossy waves that were almost curls. Her skin was a light bronze, not really dark or pale, but a caramel colour. Her eyes were what could be described as chocolate, deep and fathomless. Her irises seemed almost honey brown in the sunlight though.  
Runa was slender, but not overly so, the sort of slender that most female elves would own. She had slender hips, but broad shoulders and long legs, the common hourglass shape.  
She wandered aimlessly through the long grass, dew latching onto her nightdress. She really wanted to spend the night outside, but she had no reason to. She simply loved being outside. When she was in the open, she was in her element.  
She decided to go to the river to wash her hands. Being near water made her feel serene, it was something to do with how steady the water churned over the rocks, how it glittered and changed, but was always there. She loved the way her eyes played tricks watching the water. If she stared at it for too long, it felt as though she were moving instead of the water.  
She made her way further through the golden tinted long grass until she was by the river. She knelt on the uneven rocks, wincing at the dull pain of it. Then she cupped her hands and swished them in the running water, scrubbing the dirt off with her blunt fingernails. She sighed as the cold water rushed around her hands. It was relaxing, with the combination of the flow and the temperature.  
As she withdrew her hands from the water, she cautiously reached out her toes. The water felt much colder running along her feet, but she ignored this and waded a little further into the water. Despite the chill, she felt oddly calm. Her teeth chattered and her arms were wrapped around her own body.  
She extracted herself from the river, stumbling up the rocks to be back upon the lawn. The grass tickled at her skin.  
Runa reflected on her friends. They were Arwen, Evien, Corona and Vanwa. She liked Corona best.  
Corona had toffee coloured hair, a light honey brown, and she was pale and freckled, and also reckless. But she was kind, and although quiet, could also be stubborn and stood up for herself when needed.  
Evien, on the other hand, was more lively and kinetic, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was brave and plucky.  
Vanwa was quiet. Really quiet. Shy and hushed, she let others speak for her, but she opened up a bit when she made friends. She was kind, and patient.  
Arwen had that irritating spiritual, divine manner that Runa loathed, but she was also generous. All the others seemed to be fine with Arwen, but Runa not so much.  
Runa purely found Arwen to think of herself a little too highly.  
Runa and Corona had been friends for a long while. They were distantly related too. Both had come from respectable families.  
Runa wrinkled her nose and tried to ignore her own thoughts. She hated thinking about her friends. It was a smidgen sentimental. Instead, Runa ran a hand through her hair, and split her hair into three sections, braiding it carefully.  
Again, however, her thoughts were drawn to the sky. The moon had been misted over with a facade of gauzy cloud. The sky was half covered by the foliage towering up ahead, but stars peeked through the layered leaves. The sky was a shade lighter since time had passed, but it was still dark enough for her eyes to need to adjust before she could properly recognise constellations.  
Then, something caught her eye- a shooting star. It was glowing as it sunk through the deep blue sky, cutting through the serene night-time setting.  
Runa felt herself close her eyes to make a wish. It was a childish thing to do, but she always made wishes on stars, in the hope that it would come true. After all, Runa wanted to be a shooting star. Flying, free.  
But shooting stars _didn't _shoot at all. They burnt up and plummeted towards the earth.  
They _fell. _They didn't fly, and they rarely survived. They _descended._  
Runa didn't know it, but eventually she would do the exact same thing.

A/N: There goes my intro. Reviews would be great. It's really just an introduction; it has no real plot yet. But I assure you; I will make certain this gets a good plot.  
Let me know if you like it. Any flames will be dismissed and used for a barbecue.


End file.
